Teen Titans: The Second Portal
by Sunflower Jade
Summary: A year after the Trigon attack, a mysterious stranger shows up at the Teen Titan's doorstep, claiming to need Raven's help. Who is she? Can she be trusted? Rating will go to T eventually. Pairings: RS BBR Cy? You'll find out!


Teen Titans: The Second Portal

Prologue- Enter Miyah!

It was a warm, sunny day in Jump City, and everyone was outside enjoying the weather. Having picnics, going to the beach, playing sports, and any number of genuinely fun things. Even the Teen Titans were out having fun. Well, most of them. Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin had decided to play a game of Stankball on their private island. Suddenly, the game came to a grinding halt at a painful cry from a certain comical shape-shifter.

"Ow! Dude! Don't throw so hard," said the green teen named Beast Boy, nursing a smelly lump on the side of his face. He was talking to Cyborg, who had lobbed the ball just a little too hard at his head.

"Hah! Sorry man. Couldn't resist!" laughed Cyborg apologetically. Beast Boy fumed angrily while Robin and Cyborg fell over in a bout of laughter.

"We're sorry, BB, but the look on your face… it was classic!" breathed Robin in between bouts of hysterical laughing.

"Jeez. You'd swear Mumbo just opened a can of laughing gas the way you three are goin' at it." grumbled the smelly faced Beast Boy.

"Come, friend. Let us go inside and cleanse your facial area," cooed Starfire in her angelic voice. "See! At least _she_ knows how to be nice!" The other two just kept laughing. Eventually, though, they followed Starfire and Beast Boy inside.

The tower was dark, and unusually quiet. All the shades had been drawn, and the lights were off. Robin sighed. The other three looked at each other worriedly.

"I hate it when she gets like this," he muttered quietly and stormed up to _her_ room. The mysterious enigma that was Raven.

It had been a year since the Trigon attack. Although Raven said she was fine, she had grown even more quiet and pale. She'd taken to locking herself in her room more often, and was sometimes late for mission calls. Robin realized she had…issues about it, but there was no need to make them suffer. He knocked on her door softly.

"Raven? Are you okay?"

"Fine. Leave me alone. I just want to be alone."

"What is going on with you? And don't tell me it's nothing. I know it isn't nothing. I know you better than that, and I want to know what's wrong. Why won't you tell me?"

"Some things are better left to secrecy," she said hoarsely.

"Please, Raven. You know I care about you, and I can't help you unless you let me in." There was a heavy silence. Robin sighed, frustrated, and turned to leave when her door slid open. When he entered, he noticed candles of various heights arranged in a circle and books littering the room.

"Are you having trouble meditating again?" he asked finally. She nodded slowly.

"I don't know what it is. It's a strange feeling. I can't explain it, but it's just like…"

"Trigon?" Raven nodded again. "You think he's returned?"

"I can't say for sure, but I've felt a lot of negative energy lately. And I can't meditate. What do think it means?"

"I can't say either, but I'm willing to bet it's trouble." Raven looked into her candle circle.

"Whenever I try to meditate, I see strange things. A young girl is screaming for help. Slade is holding his head and moaning in pain. Then comes the bad part. " Robin looked at her intently. "I see myself…slaying all of you."

Robin's eyes widened in horror. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"It didn't seem important. I have…unorthodox visions all the time. I thought…" Before Raven could finish her sentence, there came a loud knock on her door.

"Raven! Open up!" It was Beast Boy. "You gotta come downstairs! There's a visitor asking for you."

"Who?" asked Robin.

"Dunno. But whoever it is, looks like trouble."

"Why would trouble come knocking at our door?" asked Raven.

"It has a tendency to do that, remember?" said Beast Boy loudly. Raven was skeptical, but she followed him down anyway.

When the three of them entered the living room, Starfire and Cyborg made a bee-line for Raven.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"After how long you have known us…"

"It's just too weird…"

"Raven, what is going on!"

"Stop!" she shouted "One…at a time. Now, what is going on here?"

At that, a hooded figure in a black cloak rose from the sofa and faced them. It moved with fluid grace and stopped right before Raven. A pair of pale hands with long, elegant fingers lifted the hood from her head and smiled. She looked a lot like Raven. Purple hair pulled back in a ponytail and big blue eyes peeking out from under the shaggy bangs. She had a tiny diamond shape on her forehead, just like Raven.

Raven looked stunned. Her eyes widened and she gasped audibly. Time itself seemed to stand still… until Raven broke the silence.

"M-Miyah?" she whispered before stumbling backwards into the wall. "Is…is it really you?" The girl, apparently named Miyah chuckled.

"Hey big Sis!" she said proudly.


End file.
